Season One
Season One '''is the first and only season of the TV series Twisted. Season Summary The series focuses on 16-year-old Danny Desai, who was charged with killing his aunt, Tara Desai when he was eleven. Having spent five years in juvenile detention, he is released and returns to his hometown of Green Grove, New York. While trying to rekindle old friendships and facing the challenges of dealing with his judgmental peers, Danny becomes the prime suspect in the murder of a classmate, Regina Crane. Realizing the town does not care about the truth and only wants to see him charged with the crime, Danny becomes determined to clear his name. Meanwhile, he must maintain a secret he has never told anyone: the reason he "killed" his aunt. Cast Main Cast * Avan Jogia as Danny Desai * Maddie Hasson as Jo Masterson * Kylie Bunbury as Lacey Porter * Ashton Moio as Rico * Denise Richards as Karen Desai * Kimberly Quinn as Tess Masterson * Sam Robards as Kyle Masterson Recurring Cast '''Students *Karynn Moore as Regina Crane, a bubbly, flirtatious popular girl who came onto Danny and claimed to know why he killed his Aunt Terra. She was found murdered after her house party shortly after her revelation to Danny via text. She has a currently unknown connection to Danny's family. *Grey Damon as Archie Yates, the star soccer captain and Lacey's boyfriend who takes an immediate dislike to Danny upon his return and seems to be the crush of Regina. *Brittany Curran as Phoebe Daly, Regina's former best friend who is disliked for her quirky and dramatic personality. *Chris Zylka as Tyler Louis, Phoebe's popular, party-boy brother who is making a documentary on Danny's return and uses that as a reason to date Jo. *Jamila Velazquez as Sarita, a popular mean girl and close friend of Lacey and Regina who has a rivalry with Jo and a dislike for Phoebe. *Todd Julian as Scott, Archie's close friend and fellow soccer player. *Tracey S. Lee as Jana, a smart and obsessive girl who is infatuated with Scott after hooking up with him once at a party. *John DeLuca as Cole, Danny's friend and fellow soccer player who is poisoned by another player. *N/A as Doug, an awkward and short tech nerd. *N/A as Clara Porter, Lacey's 13-year-old sister. Adults *T.J. Ramini as Vikram Desai, Karen's husband, Danny's dad, and Tess' former lover, who was presumed dead five months before Danny's return and is brought up many times. Someone was paying Regina off before her death using his Connecticut mailing address. He was the former head of Magna Realty Inc. *Jessica Tuck as Gloria Crane, Regina's mother who is blind to her daughter's true identity and is avoiding the public after her daughter's passing away. *Robin Givens as Judy Porter, Lacey's recently divorced mother and friend of Gloria, Karen, and Tess who wants Jo and Lacey to be friends again. *Allan Louis as Samuel Porter, Lacey's homosexual and recently divorced father who lives a double life in Seattle until being outed by Jo. *Scott Connors as Mitch, Clara's overpriced swimcoach and Samuel's lover. *Daya Vaidya as Sandy, Chief Masterson's lead officer and right hand woman. *Aaron Hill as Eddie, a partner and fellow officer of Chief Masterson. *Christopher Cousins as Mayor Rollins, the mayor of Green Grove who is disappointed in the murder case's progress. *Rob Yang as Principal Mark Tang, the school principal who was hooking up with Karen Desai for the exchange of keeping Danny at Green Grove High. *Kathy Nijamy as Mrs. Fisk, the sophomore english teacher. Guest Cast *Mathew Baltzer as Young Danny *Morgan Fala as Young Jo *Sabriah Fraser as Young Lacey Episodes 1A: Episodes 1B: Category:Season One Category:Seasons